reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Abrams
For a classic variant, see 'M1A1 Abrams Battle Tank'' First introduced in the 80s during the '''Cold War, today the new M1A3 Abrams Tank is the new and improved variant of the classic tank, currently serving the primary armor divisions of the USTF with some other versions of the tank also being used by foreign nations. Currently the Abrams Tank is being used by the following factions: * United States Task Forces - Used as the primary battle tank for the USA, the tank was temporarily phased out during the First Euasian Conflict until was re-introduced in 2025 with newer modifications. * Middle East Alliance - Operated by the Saudi Arabian Military, which is part of the Middle East Alliance. United States "USA Modern Armor Division." - Abrams Tank Operator - One of the most known tanks in the history, a tank which comes up into mind first when hearing a word "tank", the famous and now modernised M1A3 Abrams is the previous main battle tank of the United States, the tank was then during the First Eurasian Conflict which was temporally replaced by the M3A7 Predator Tank. Now since the conflict ended in 2025, the tank was back in service again as a modernised version of the Abrams in its history, it became better with new additions gained from its successors: The Predator, M4A2 Grizzly and even the M5A3E2 Crusader. Its firepower is indomitable and GLRF tank crew are more cautious when facing these vehicles, and opposite the Reich's T-88 Bear crew are eager to face them. History The development of the Abrams tank has first records back to the 1980's, during conflicts and even near the end of the Cold War to counter several tanks developed by the Soviet Union which were known to be used by terrorists, the tank is known to go into friendly and fair competition with the United Kingdom's Challenger I and several tanks developed in Europe, such as the French AMX-40 Stinger Tank, the Abrams could of gone with good competition with South America's EE-T1 Osorio before the tank was cancelled, but revived to fight today's conflicts, they even face off with the Soviet Union's T-72 Devil Tank. Whilst serving the USA's armed forces for various years, seen conflicts in the past ranging from the Iraq War, the Gulf War and even War in Afghanistan. Since the tank was replaced by the Predator in modern combat and kept for homeland defensive purposes, the Abrams was still active in various wars even in South America for dealing with civil wars; Whilst the Second Eurasian Conflict was beginning to become a problem, the M1A3 Abrams was placed back into service by order. Conflicts Participated Since the M1 Abrams series was introduced in the 80's, the tank played vital roles during various conflicts as the USMC and US Ranger's main battle tank, they also work along with Humvees and various other vehicles before either being replaced or modernised. As the Abrams was playing a vital role as the USA's main battle tank until the First Eurasian Conflict when they were on temperal decommission for modernisation, the Abrams saw a fight again with new attachments and technology in the Second Eurasian Conflict. Gulf War To be added... Iraq War To be added... War on Terror During this time period, from 2001 towards the year of 2013 with the dissolution of a terrorist faction, the Abrams tank that was built as the M1A1 and M1A2 versions before the M1A3, was the last battle the tank was used until the year of 2026, where development for the third generation was confirmed and modernisation to new combat standards placed into action for tanks in First and Second generation sector. The War on Terror was known to have been the last war the Abrams tank taken part in as the USA's battle tank whilst efforts to make the tanks more better whilst deployed in combat were under way, modernisation lasted until around 2013 towards 2021, where they were tested on the testing fields before being sent back into the frontlines which were recorded in todays time period. Second Eurasian Conflict Modernisation was completed in 2024, but however the re-release of the newer M1A3 Abrams including its new counterparts such as armored and laser equipped variants were on-hold until the Second Eurasian Conflict for various reasons. Variants of the Abrams which included the Laser Abrams was being developed at this time it was known to have small sets of sightings on the battlefield despite being experimental, the Armor Abrams was also being developed for combat use, but by the rise of the GLRF and the wake of the second conflict was coming up, the Abrams was selected for combat straight away and placed onto the field. Laser Abrams "Laser cannon targeting set" - Laser Abrams operator - Whilst being in the process of modernisation, the Laser version of the M1A3 Abrams, M1A3L, first saw combat in the first parts of the Second Eurasian Conflict in early stages of 2027. Whilst being a re-armed and modern variant of the classic tank, it still keeps its classic design but its newest hi-tech equipment makes the Abrams more of a fearsome tank on the battlefield; all-thou its classic design is known by veterans from various conflicts before the Second Conflict, the Abrams was known to be destroyed easily by enemy units swarming the tank. Newest additions such as a small Cold-Fusion Engine and a laser projector which can make the newest version of the Abrams become deadly for various occassions, since the laser was installed, the new Abrams currently designated M1A3L now has three crew members instead four since it dosn't have a cannon; With this new tank currently set for the battlefield in 2029, the M1A3L Laser Abrams combined with the classic M1A3 makes them a good combination in combat along with Paladin, Templar Tanks, Leopard Tanks, and other armored AFVs. Advanced Variant M1A3E3 "Armor Abrams" Heavy Battle Tank First field tested in 2028, the newest addition to the Abrams family was the heavy armored M1A3E2 "Armor Abrams" Heavy Battle Tank. This version of the famous battle tank have known to be a bigger threat than a regular M1A3 Abrams, boasting additional armor and featuring additional weapons which can change the Armor Abrams' weapon configuration. Weapons such as a pair of Rocket Pods for extra anti-vehicle capabilities, Vulcan Machine Guns for anti-infantry or Auto-Cannons for dealing with aircraft, these additional weapons can help for further damage which can be dealt to enemy units. MEA Saudi Arabia "The modern guards of Saudi Arabia" - Saudi Abrams Tank Operator - To be added... See Also * T-80 "Drake" Battle Tank - Soviet-era battle tanks, currently being used by Sheik Solimaan, the leader of the GLRF's Armadillo Cell. * T-79 "Battlemaster" Battle Tank - To be added... * Tekan-36 "Osorio" Laser Battle Tank - To be added... * AMX-40 "Stinger" Battle Tank - To be added... * UAC-66 "Challenger" I Battle Tank - To be added... * T-88 "Bear" Medium Battle Tank - Modernised versions of the T-80 Drake, the Bear is currently a battle tank being used by the Forth Reich of Yuri as main battle tank. * Type-99 "Dragoon" Main Battle Tank - Chinese-built battle tanks, known to face off with an Abrams tank and various others, used by Company and Iron Dragon PLA operatives. Behind the Scenes * The M1A3 Abrams is based on its real-life counterpart. Will have some modern equipment such as a Laser Projector and even a Cold Fusion Engines as new equipment since the Second Eurasian Conflict. * The model of the M1A3 Abrams is modeled by Zeke Dlyoung from C&C Generals Reborn, the tank will be used in the mod with some minor modifications such as a resize and blue muzzle flash. :* Apart from a normal model with a smoothbore cannon and gas turbine engines, there will be an upgraded stance replacing the TOW Missile codenamed the Abrams Laser Package, upgrading the tank with a laser projector and a cold-fusion mini-reactor making them more modernized for future wars. ::* And, General Ironside will have a modified version of the Abrams, bearing additional armor plates for higher endurance, therefore calling his version of the Abrams, the newest and heavy-armored beast, as the "Armor Abrams" or "Armored Abrams". This variant will feature a secondary turret. The weaponry is still pending, but it would be two autocannons or vulcans, and two missile racks. ::** Which is a copy of Brawl, the Decepticon from first Transformers movie (in the movie named "Devastator". Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Middle East Alliance Category:Vehicles Category:MEA Saudi Units Category:Units of American Origin